For a number of years, lipases have been used as detergent enzymes to remove lipid or fatty stains from clothes and other textiles, particularly a lipase derived from Humicola lanuginosa (EP 258 068 and EP 305 216) sold under the tradename Lipolase® (product of Novo Nordisk A/S).
WO 92/05249, WO 94/25577, WO 95/22615, WO 97/04079 and WO 97/07202 disclose variants of the H. lanuginosa lipase having improved properties for detergent purposes. Thus, WO 97/04079 discloses variants having a peptide addition (extension) at the N-terminal and/or the C-terminal. WO 97/07202 discloses lipase variants with “first wash performance” which are capable of removing substantial amounts of lard from a lard stained swatch in a one-cycle wash.
There is an ever existing need for providing novel lipases with improved washing properties in a variety of commercial detergents. The present invention relates to such novel lipases.